Jake Ryan's going to hell
by Bobbyjohn
Summary: Mikayla's been raped and is unconscious in the hospital. But who did it? Likayla, Mild almost non-existant Miley/Oliver
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 2****nd**** story for Mikayla/Lilly by request. Lilly's thoughts are in italic.**

**Miley/Oliver even though it almost no existent.**

**Lilly's p.o.v**

"**I'm so stupid!" **"No your not, there's no way you could of know some thing like this would happen." said Miley. "No it's not fair if I would have gone to a different store she wouldn't be laying in this hospital bed! She would be with me at home in our bed!"

_I started crying I couldn't help it; it was too much for me to handle. _

"I want her back miles I want her to be okay I want my Mickey back!"

_A police officer with a weird buzz cut came in_.

"*ahem* I'm looking for a Ms. Truscott?"

"Yes?"

" I'm happy to inform you that we've caught the man responsible….well actually these to gentleman tackled him and they would be in jail for assault but they said the knew you."

_4 other officers came in 1 holding a more muscular Oliver Oscar Oken, Another Holding Jackson Rod Stewart and last but not least the reason for all this the infamous Jack Ryan._

"It was him! Lilly he did it that Little Bastard! let me go! Let me go!" yelled Oliver.

"Uh ma'am if you don't calm him down we have him taken down to the station."

"Oliver calm down please. Lilly is stressed out enough with out you yelling."

"Sorry Miles" said Oliver

"Lilly don't!" yelled Jackson.

_Everyone else was to busy yelling to notice me advancing towards Jake, I had the switch blade that Ollie gave me flipped open in my hand I was going to kill him._

"Damn it!''

_That damn cop tackled me. I'm now sitting crossed legged on the ground while he handcuffs me._

"Lilly what the hell?!" Miley and Jackson yelled.

"You little S.O.B your damn lucky that this cop was here or you ass would be dead!"

_A couple profane words and harsh threats later we were all down at the station while my brother Evan stayed with Mikayla._


	2. Well this is fun right

**Lilly's p.o.v**

"Well… this is kinda fun right Ollie?" I said

"Um…sure lils going to the police station is always been a favorite American past time."

"Are you to mental?!" screamed Miley

_Me and Ollie look at each other and shrug our shoulders._

"Not that we know of" we answered

"You two have been sentenced to stay in the county jail for 24 hrs. For let's see disturbing the peace, assault, attempted murder, and 2 misdemeanors!

"Oh and you forgot assaulting a police officer." I said "You're not helping!" Miley yelled

_Again _

"Miles could you please stop yelling we're right and not going any where soon its 11:00 at night." I calmly said "Oliver please help me out here" Miley said

"Well I think Tha-." "Omi Gawd your gay too?!" I said in my best valley girl voice.

_I didn't mean to cut him off it was a good opportunity and I'm beyond pissed my girlfriend was just raped and then put un-conscious by her crazy egotistical Ex and now Captain Buzz Killington over here is yelling constantly! I no she means well but honestly doesn't she have another mode besides nag?_

_Wow maybe I shouldn't have said that she is shooting daggers!_

"How can you be so nonchalant, jerkish, and childish at a time like this" Miley asked. "At a time like what?!" I challenged "Miley don't! Just let it go!" Oliver yelled "Your SLUT of a girlfriend was cheating on you with egotistical douche bag!"

_I lunge for Miley but Oliver grabs me just in time. I know she didn't like Mikayla but that was a low blow. _

"Damn it Ollie let me go I am gonna to go Freddy Kruger on her face!"

"Miley if you think Mick was cheating on Lilly, where's all the evidence behind this theory and it doesn't explain why he raped her well not entirely and why he hurt her?" Ollie asked

"Glad you asked Ollie" she said "Well she was cheating on you with Jake and when they last met she broke it off with him; he didn't take so well and the end result was him trying to get her back in that ally when she refused he hit her upside her head so hard that she crashed into the brick wall and now we're her." She said with an annoying perkiness at the end.

_That lying, no good, dirty, horrible excuse for a human! And no I'm not talking about Mikayla. I can't believe Miley is working with that slime ball of an excuse for a guy I mean that's just low._

_Oliver must have been thinking the same thing because all of a sudden he says._

"MILEY WE"RE OVER!" he yelled "WHAT?!" me and Miley say

_Well. That was weird I had no clue they were dating although Oliver did seem more whipped than usual. Wow they hid it well._

"So….. Did anyone catch family guy last week because it was really funny"

_Miley and Oliver are dead silent if their chest weren't moving you could have sworn they weren't breathing. Wow you could cut through the tension with a knife in here,_

"Well um I don't know about you guys but I dislike talking to myself so I'm going to bed night.

_As I walk to the bunk I hear._

"I hate you!" "I don't care Bitch!"

"Well someone is having a bad day" I quipped

_And I know that I'm in denial but I'm in the accepting state but rest assured that tomorrow the homicidal bitch will be back and I just might kill Jake Ryan._

_After a few more un-kind words to one another Miley finally left and Oliver went to lie down on the top bunk. The only words he said to me were "Good-night Lils Mickey will be okay she's a fighter._


	3. Wow the gods are having a field day

Chapter 3: Wow the gods are having a field day

Oliver's P.O.V.

"_Well she was cheating on you with Jake and when they last met she broke it off with him; he didn't take so well and the end result was him trying to get her back in that ally when she refused he hit her upside her head so hard that she crashed into the brick wall and now we're her." _

They look on Lilly's face was murderous to say the least but this time Miley's gone to far……

Miley's P.O.V.

It's amazing what a couple of well thought out words can do; especially when half of them are true….. Wait what's she doing? "What are you doing Truscott? No snippy come back; Your not even trying to kill me?! "No" was all she said no-emotion what so ever as if someone cut out her heart and stomped on it right in front of her……

Lilly's P.O.V.

No was all I said because there was NO point in doing anything Miley thought I would do. Right now Mickey needs me more than ever and I'm not let that egotistical bastard or the pop princess with a stick permanently jammed in her ass are going to stop me from achieving my goal. My goal is to make sure Mickey's okay at all times the assholes of the year however are interfering with that plan. What happens to those people they die…….But I don't think Mikayla would like that. But lets just say as soon as Mikayla is better, Miley and Jack ass hole are going to have an unfortunate accident but I need to contact my dad…..He's a warden he can make Jake's life hell and give me so ideas for Miley………

No one's P.O.V

After Lilly's one word response an over whelming sense of apprehension came over Miley and Oliver. But Lilly was over huddled on the bottom bunk at the very back corner hugging her knees and slightly rocking back and forth, smileing that made the other too scared out of their minds.

No one's P.O.V

"Truscott Oken And girl over there that I don't know, FRONT AND CENTER!" Screamed the guard everyone groggily walked over. "YOUR TIME HERE IS NOW UP YOU VIGILANTES!" They all just nodded even though Miley wasn't technically supposed to be here. They put her in after our first fight and thought she was an escapee trying to break them out. Lilly raised here hand "WHAT MAGGOT?!" "Um hi yeah I was wondering why your FREAKING YELLING AT 6:00 IN THE FREAKING MORNING?! The guard looked shocked obviously no one had back talked him like that. "Lilly what the hell are you mental?!" Oliver yell whispered "WHEN I'M DONE WITH HER SHE WILL BE" yelled the guard

"Look general can't get a date I have someone very important in the hospital right know and I would move hell and earth just to be with her. No from the looks of it you're just another oversized rock in my way and it would be very unfortunate from that said rock to be crushed in to tiny pieces. Now wouldn't it?" Lilly said They all just stared at her completely blind sited that she would say that to him. "NO ONE …..Has ever stood up to me like that before. I admire that Truscott." He said "You and your friends can leave I'm sorry for keeping you away from her. She's got a good head strong girl to protect her." Tears were welling up in Lilly's eyes she can't believe that she didn't see it before; but she did now. Lilly pounced on the large man and cried in to his shoulder "I'm surprised you didn't recognize me sis." he laughed "Sis?" Miley and Oliver echoed "Hi Aid" (ha Aiden from south of nowhere that blind sited you didn't?) "It's okay Bobo." Aiden said Lilly started laughing because of the old nickname resurfacing. "Aiden ya jerk. You said you'd never call me that again" "I couldn't help it but are you going to introduce me to these random people in the back ground? Lilly turned and said "That is Oliver and Miley is the girl next to him." "Cool nice to meet you guys." He said "Guys this is my better half Aiden he's my half brother." "Oh well this is an awesome reunion but don't you think we should be heading over to the hospital now?" Ollie said "Yeah Aid you coming with?" "Yeah let me clock out and I'll meet you guys at the front." They nodded and headed that way then Lilly's phone rang _Those flashing lights come from everywhere The way they hit her I just stop and stare I'm love stoned from everywhere and she knows I think that she knows Think that she knows, oh, oh._

Isn't that Mikayla's ring tone? Miley asked "Yeah" Lilly had gone pale when the song came on that was their song when they met that song was playing. Lilly answered it " He-Hello?" "Hello_ is Lillian Truscott there?" _"That's me, who are you and why do you have my girlfriend's phone?" _"Well I'm her nurse Jamie, she woke up about 15min. ago asking for you; it would be very helpful if you came to see her. We had to restrain her to the bed because she has her strength now and she really wants to get to you." _" Thank you we'll be there in 10min. Good bye" The line went dead and Lilly went limp. Aiden who wasn't far started sprinting when he saw that look on her face he had seen it before at a theme park Lilly riding the Tomahawk, Mindbender, and Silver bullet back to back was not a good Idea. "Come on Lilly pad here we go" Aiden grunted to push her up from the position he was in. Lilly came to and said that Mikayla was awake. That's all they needed they cramed in to the car and left for the hospital.

Yes this chapter is finally over thank the lord it too me 3 hours to write this! Review it makes me happy just like updates make you happy! Ow! Hands cramping must end author comment OW! Bye guys. -Olivia


	4. Angry Blondes & Body Restraints

**Well I haven't been updating as much as you guys would like sorry so here is 4 for Jake Ryan's going to hell.**

Lilly P.O.V.

_After that phone call…… Everything hit me all at once, I wanted to do so many things at one time. But the one thing that stood out the most was, I needed to get to get to Mickey; she's finally awake and I need to be there. I can deal with everything else later._

_I jumped out of the car when we pulled up to the hospital. It hadn't even stopped yet but I had to get to her. And I don't care who gets in my way…_

No one's P.O.V.

"Lilly! Lilly wait up!" yelled Aiden as he, Oliver, & Miley ran after Lilly.

"206, 207,**208! **Here it is!" Lilly shouted bursting through the door.

"Get these things off me!" a very frustrated Mikayla yells referring to the arm & leg restraints.

The orderlies were forced to put on her after she attacked on of them when they attempted to give her a sponge bath.

"Mikey!" she exclaimed. She pushed through the nurses, and embraced her tightly.

Then Lilly saw the restraints and looked at the nearest orderly and said "Get those fucking things off my girlfriend." she said with an eerily calm tone in her voice.

"Uh Ma'am?" said one of them

"What" Lilly replied

"Well, we uh can't take them off"

"You better have a good reason why you can't"

"It's a safety thing. By regulations we aren't allowed to take them of unless she's being discharged."

Lilly just glared at him.

"I'll be back Mick, I need go fill out some papers okay. Aiden's here he'll keep you company."

Her eyes lit up with the mention of his name. He's always protecting her…guess they both slipped up on this one…

**Back in the lobby……**

Everyone was anxious Aiden called Mikayla's mom and she should be there soon with Miley's dad.

The whole room was tense as Lilly walked in with some papers in her hand and started to fill them out.

**Aiden's P.O.V.**

"Hey Lilly pad…" I said slowly no wanting to scare her.

"You, she wants to see you. Please go in there and look after her for me. I promised her you'd be in there while I fill out the discharge papers." She told me

"Yeah, sure Lils I'm on it. Oh and her Mom's on the way."

**Oliver's P.O.V.**

_I look over to Lilly I feel so bad, She was always the strong one and her world was basically pulled from right under her feet. I look over to the far corner and see the person behind all this, our supposed friend. _

I get up and walk over to her and say,

"I will make sure that you, rot in jail with him for this." I said with as much coldness and hatred as I could muster.

She looked up at me with a tear stained face, "I am sorry okay. I am so sorry. I hope at some point in the future you can forgive me."

I was shocked "How dare you have the audacity to try and ask for forgiveness. Ya know what I'll forgive you after you get raped in jail then talked to me about it." I said

As I walked toward the doors to greet Mikayla's mom and the police. I pointed the way to who the police were looking for Mikayla's mom went over to Miley, back handed her across the face; and said "**I hope you rot in hell**!" and spun on a heel to go talk to Lilly…

* * *

Yeah!!! I'm back people and I've been working on this for a bit cuz I only the 1st couple lines typed. Oh and If this chapter isnt as good sorry I was typing this at 3 in the morning and I feel asleep on my laptop. But anyway Review please and tell me which story I should update next!!

-Olivia


End file.
